martial_arts_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Arts Kids Outfit
Clothing Underwear Boys (Males) *Boxer Briefs *Boxer Shorts *Briefs *Kacchera (for Punjabi Martial Arts Kids only) *Midway Briefs *Mini Briefs *Square Cut *Subligaculum *Swim Briefs *Swimming Jammer *Trunk Briefs Girls/Tomboys (Females) Upper *Bandeau Bikini Bra *Bikini Bra *Bow Bikini Bra *Bralette *Flounced Bra *Halter Bra *High-Neck Bikini Bra *Mermaid Bra *One-Shoulder Bikini Bra *Retro Bikini Bra *Ruffled Triangle Bra *Strapless Bra *Tie-Front Bikini Bra *Triangle Bra *Twisted Bandeau Bra Lower *Bikini Panties *Bloomers *Boyshorts *Brazilian Panties *Foldover Panties *French Knickers *Full Briefs *High-Cut Panties *High-Waist Panties *Hipster Panties *Normal Panties *Pantalettes *Petticoat *Pettipants *Race Briefs *Retro Panties *Skirt Panties *Sokgot *String Bikini Panties *Tap Pants *Thin-Stringed Panties *Tie-Side Panties *Track and Field Briefs Sports Bras (Girls/Tomboys Only) *Back-Clasp Sports Bra *Bandeau Bra *Bikini Bra *Bralette *Cheerleading Sports Bra *Clasp-Front Sports Bra *Compression Sports Bra *Compression/Encapsulation Sports Bra *Convertible Sports Bra *Corset Sports Bra *Crisscross Sports Bra *Encapsulation Sports Bra *Flounced Sports Bra *Grecian Sports Bra *Halter Sports Bra *Hooded Sports Bra *Low-Cut Sports Bra *High-Neck Sports Bra *Non-Wired Sports Bra *Normal Sports Bra (tank top) *Off-Shoulder Sports Bra *One-Strapped Sports Bra *Pullover Sports Bra *Push-Up Sports Bra *Qipao Sports Bra *Racerback Sports Bra *Ruffled Sports Bra *Ruffled Triangle Sports Bra *Seamless Sports Bra *Spaghetti-Strapped Sports Bra *Strapless Sports Bra *Track and Field Sports Bra *Training Bra *Triangle Sports Bra *Turtleneck Sports Bra *Twisted Sports Bra *Underwired Sports Bra *V-Neck Sports Bra *Wrap-Front Sports Bra *Wrapped Sports Bra *Zipper Sports Bra Trunks Boys/Tomboys Only *Basketball Shorts *Boxing Trunks *MMA Trunks *Muay Thai Trunks Girls Only *Boxing A-Line Skirt *Boxing Miniskirt *Boxing Pencil Skirt *Boxing Skeggings *Boxing Skirt *Boxing Skort *MMA A-Line Skirt *MMA Miniskirt *MMA Pencil Skirt *MMA Skeggings *MMA Skirt *MMA Skort *Muay Thai A-Line Skirt *Muay Thai Miniskirt *Muay Thai Pencil Skirt *Muay Thai Skeggings *Muay Thai Skirt *Muay Thai Skort Skirt Types *A-Line Skeggings *A-Line Skirt *A-Line Skort *Accordion Skeggings *Accordion Skirt *Accordion Skort *Asymmetrical Skeggings *Asymmetrical Skirt *Asymmetrical Skort *Bubble Skeggings *Bubble Skirt *Bubble Skort *Circle Skeggings *Circle Skirt *Circle Skort *Draped Skeggings *Draped Skirt *Draped Skort *Godet Skeggings *Godet Skirt *Godet Skort *Gypsy Skeggings *Gypsy Skirt *Gypsy Skort *Knife-Pleated Skeggings *Knife-Pleated Skirt *Knife-Pleated Skort *Layered Skeggings *Layered Skirt *Layered Skort *Mermaid Skeggings *Mermaid Skirt *Mermaid Skort *Mini Skeggings *Mini Skirt *Mini Skort *Paneled Skeggings *Paneled Skirt *Paneled Skort *Pencil Skeggings *Pencil Skirt *Pencil Skort *Ruffled Skeggings *Ruffled Skirt *Ruffled Skort *Tube Skeggings *Tube Skirt *Tube Skort *Tulip Skeggings *Tulip Skirt *Tulip Skort *Wrap Skeggings *Wrap Skirt *Wrap Skort Compression Bottoms *Capri Leggings (girls/tomboys only) *Compression Shorts *Cycling Shorts *Kneeskin *Leggings (girls/tomboys only) *Tights *Yoga Pants (girls/tomboys only) Socks *Anklet Socks *Argyle Socks *Athletic Socks *Ballet Grip Socks *Baseball Stirrups *Beoseon *Boot Socks *Calf Socks *Colored Polkadot Socks *Compression Socks *Crew Socks *Diabetic Socks *Dress Socks *Executive Socks *Extra Low-Cut Socks *Fence Net Socks (girls/tomboys only) *Fishnet Socks (girls/tomboys only) *Frilled Socks (girls only) *Football Socks *Gel Socks *Geometric Socks *Heart-Shaped Back Seam Socks (girls/tomboys only) *Hockey Socks *Jorabs *Knee-High Socks *Knitted Socks *Long Socks *Loose Socks *Low-Cut Socks *Mid-Calf Socks *Multicolored Socks *Novelty Socks *Pain Reliever Socks *Pink Tulle Socks (girls only) *Plaid-Style Socks *Quarter-Length Socks *Rugby Socks *Ski Socks *Slouch Socks *Tabi *Thigh-High Socks *Toe Socks *Transparent Socks (girls/tomboys only) *Winter Socks Shoes *Adidas Samba *AdiPure *Aerobic Shoes *Aircoaster Shoes *American Football Cleats *Approach Shoes *Association Football Cleats *Australian Rules Football Cleats *Baseball Cleats *Basketball Shoes *Biodegradable Athletic Shoes *Boxing Boots *Boxing Shoes *Climbing Boots *Climbing Shoes *Converse Shoes *Crampon Shoes *Crocs *Cross-Country Running Shoes *Cross Trainers *Cycling Shoes *Fallen Shoes *Golf Shoes *Heelys Shoes *High-Tops *Hiking Boots *Ice Cleats *Inline Shoes *Jumping Stilts *Kung Fu Shoes *Lacrosse Cleats *Logging Cleats *Minimalist Shoes *Netball Shoes *New Balance 99X Shoes *Nike CTR360 Maestri *Old Skool Shoes *Racing Flats *Reebok Nano *Roller Shoes *Rollerblades *Rugby Shoes *Running Boots *Skate Shoes *Ski Boots *Sneakers *Softball Cleats *Sports Ballet Flats *Sports Mary Jane Shoes *Sports Mule *Sports Sandals *Sports Slip-Ons *Sports Wedges *Squash Shoes *Superga Shoes *Swimming Shoes *Tennis Shoes *Track Spikes *Trail Running Shoes *Turf Shoes *Walking Shoes *Water Shoes *Wrestling Shoes *Xero Shoes Miscellaneous *Ankle Braces (essential) *Arm Warmers (essential) *Boxing Helmet (optional) *Boxing Robe (optional) *Breast Protector (optional) *Crop Tank Top (optional) *Crouch Protector (optional) *Earplugs (optional) *Earrings (optional) *Elbow Pads (optional) *Fingerless MMA Gloves (essential) *Forearm Guards (optional) *Glasses (optional) *Handwraps (essential) *Headphones (optional) *Jockstrap (essential) *Knee Pads (optional) *Leg Warmers (optional) *Loose Tank Top *Lungi (optional) *Mouthguard (essential) *Noseclip (optional) *Onnara (optional) *Raincoat (optional) *Rollerskates (optional) *Sarong (optional) *Scrum Cap (optional) *Shin Guards (optional) *Sports Bra Cup Pads (essential) *Tennis Bracelet (optional) *Wellington Boots (optional) *Wrist Braces (optional) *Wristwatch (optional) Reasons Why Mouthguards Are Worn? *They protect their teeth. Why Boys Are Shirtless? *Being shirtless keeps them cooler. *That'll get easy movement. Why Girls Wear Sports Bras? *It helps their chests to provide their support. *It's a classic sports attire. *It has a comfortable fit. Why Girls Wear Bikini Bras Underneath Sports Bras? *Girls can stay modest with this one. *It can get extra support on their chests. *It can get some comfort. Why Girls Wear Bikinis Underneath Sports Bras and Leggings? *They'll get more mobility. *They'll get more support and comfort. Why Girls Only Wear Sports Bras And Not Wearing Any Shirts? *It helps girls move around better. *It helps out with some support. Why Martial Arts Kids Wear Handwraps Underneath Their Fingerless MMA Gloves? *These make sure that they don't hurt their hands. *These would help make their punches more powerful. Why Martial Arts Kids Wear Fingerless MMA Gloves Instead of Boxing Gloves? *Their fists would be a lot easier if they wear these gloves. *They'll get more style. *They're more easier than boxing gloves. Why Martial Arts Kids Don't Wear Boxing Gloves? *They're too hard to make fists. *They're uncomfortable. Why Girls Wear Bikini Panties Underneath Leggings? *They'll get more comfort. *They'll get more style. *They'll get more support. Why Martial Arts Kids Need Underwear? *They'll get comfort. *They'll get perfect mobility. *They'll get support for certain characters. Why Martial Arts Kids Wear Cycling Shorts and/or Leggings Underneath Trunks? *They'll get comfort. *They'll get mobility. *They'll get style. *They'll get support. Why Martial Arts Kids Wear Trunks? *They'll get comfort. *They'll get mobility. *They'll get style. Why Girls Wear Boxing Skirts? *They'll get comfort. *They'll get mobility. *They'll get style. Why Trunks and Cycling Shorts Are Paired? *They'll get mobility. *They'll get style. *They'll get support. Why Sports Bras and Trunks Are Paired? *They'll get comfort. *They'll get mobility. *They'll get style. Why Martial Arts Kids Cover Their Navels With Their Elastic Waistbands? *They'll get comfort. *They'll get mobility. *They'll get style. Why Boxing Robes Are Worn In Extreme Conditions? *They'll feel refreshed. Why Martial Arts Kids Wear Socks? *They'll get comfort. *They'll get special mobility. Why Socks Are Essential? *Their feet could get hot. *Their feet could get sticky. *Their feet could get uncomfortable. Why Martial Arts Kids Wear Shoes? *They'll get kicking perfection. *They'll get special comfort. *They'll get style. Trivia *If a Martial Arts Girl wears her skeggings or her skort, then they wont wear any compression bottoms. *All optional items are placed in their backpacks and sports bags, which are both essential. Category:Clothing Category:Lore